


Arrow

by quassia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quassia/pseuds/quassia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst to try and cope with are the sudden, surprising, inexplicable touches—a brush of fingers against his or an arm sliding around Souda’s waist from behind or, the real one-hit KO, Kuzuryuu’s head resting softly against his back. This kind of romcom situation was something Souda never asked for, damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Neither Souda nor Kuzuryuu are particularly _touchy_ in front of others.

For Souda, it’s nervousness, that lingering fear that someone’s going to say something. It isn’t so easy to get rid of your general mistrust of people, no matter how long he spends with the others. There’s always a doubt sitting at the back of his mind, a fear that someone will see, will comment, and they’ll turn out to be everything that he didn’t want them to be.

As for Kuzuryuu… it’s a matter of pride, isn’t it? Of not wanting to show weakness, some yakuza thing or another, Souda is sure of it. It’s an unspoken agreement between the two of them. No, no, they’re best saved for private. Both of them think this to themselves.

That’s what Souda thought, anyway.

At one point in the past, he did… 

 

* * *

 

Souda’s entire body jolts as something touches his hip. He jerks unceremoniously out of the near-trance he gets into whenever he’s working on something (today it’s repairing a few of the coolers in the store, routine repair junk). And he realises that Kuzuryuu—who came along to help him as an assistant mechanic, naturally (a title Souda generously bestowed on him much to his disdain)—is leaning his weight lightly on Souda’s back.

They’re all alone in the store, but that’s not the point. Souda can feel his pulse kicking up, his whole body suddenly frozen yet flushing hot as Kuzuryuu slides the hand at his hip around to his stomach and presses his face against his back, into yellow fabric that smells like oil.

“Kuzuryuu?” he squeaks after a minute of Kuzuryuu doing nothing but leaning on him, providing no explanation, no excuse, nothing.

“What?”

“What do you mean _what_ … what’re you doin’?” Souda glances down at the hand resting at his stomach. He sees Kuzuryuu’s fingers flex, tightening and then relaxing, splayed out over fabric and idly smoothing the bump of a wrinkle.

“Hugging you, idiot. You can keep working.”

 _No, I can’t_ , Souda argues in his head, frowning at that hand. But he moves his attention back to his work, twirling his wrench a little in one hand as he goes back to it… or, at least, getting back to it is his intention. However, that body leaning against his back is _warm_ and that arm around him is _warm_ too and he can feel the rise and fall of Kuzuryuu’s chest as he leans and even _snuggles his face_ in-between Souda’s shoulders.

Souda’s cheeks flush, he’s sure he’s red all the way up to the tips of his ears.

It’s unbearably cute. Kuzuryuu’s being unbearably cute and sweet and he feels a little nervous but man he doesn’t even care when it’s like this. He shifts minutely, leaning back against Kuzuryuu… and he feels that arm tighten around him and is sure Kuzuryuu’s smiling against his back and he wants to turn around and kiss him all of a sudden and this really is way better than he thought it’d be why don’t they do something like this more often—

“Oi, Souda, how’s it coming?”

And just like that, the hand and arm and Kuzuryuu himself withdraws, leaving Souda feeling oddly chilled. Souda moves to rub a hand at the back of his neck and turns his head, peering over one shoulder. He can just make out the pointy spike of Hinata’s hair peeking over the top of shelves.

“Don’t rush me,” he grouses, feeling oddly sour at Hinata for walking in at a good point, a good mood. “I ain’t done yet. But it should be all finished in another half hour or so.”

The hair bobs a bit. “Right, sorry for interrupting,” Hinata replies laughingly and Souda wonders if he noticed, but he doesn’t think so, he and Kuzuryuu are right at the back of the store.

“Don’t worry, Hinata,” Kuzuryuu calls, “I’m keeping this idiot in line, so he’ll get finished in half the time. Won’t you?” He jabs Souda in the back (where he was leaning his head before) with his knuckles and pointedly grinds them in and Souda yelps indignantly.

“What did I just say?! No rushin’ me!” 

 

* * *

 

The next time it happens is at breakfast.

Souda is _so tired_ , leaning slumped on the table barely able to keep his face from planting in his plate. It’s empty, as he shoved the majority of its contents into his mouth, but still not something that he doesn’t want to drop his face into. “Knew I shouldn’t have stayed up,” he’s mumbling to himself when he hears the seat next to him creak softly.

“Go have a nap.”

He feels something on his face, something moving and snaps open his eyes, staring up at fingers adorned with rings as Kuzuryuu carefully parts some of his hair that slid out of his hat, tucks it back out of the way. He’s pretty sure his mouth would’ve fallen open by now if his chin weren’t propped on the table.

“Eh…” Souda suddenly remembers their location, his gaze darting around—but none of the others are paying attention to them in the least. So he cautiously returns his look back to Kuzuryuu, who’s watching him, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Well? You gonna go get some sleep or not?”

Souda yelps quietly as Kuzuryuu flicks his forehead with a finger, leaving him mumbling angrily and waving one of his hands at him before letting it flop limply down onto the table. “There’s some more stuff I gotta do today. I’ll just grab a cola from the store, it’ll be fine.”

“Hmmmm.” Kuzuryuu looks dubious and he moves his hand to Souda once more. Souda’s eyes shut tightly as Kuzuryuu’s fingers gather loose strands of hair and go about smoothing them up under his hat for him. His face is burning, he’s pretty sure, and what is this all of a sudden, everyone’s around and Kuzuryuu doesn’t usually touch him like this in front of people even if no-one’s paying attention he’s pretty sure everywhere he’s touched is prickling, electric and hot—

Kuzuryuu’s hand falls onto his hat, patting gently (like he’s a dog), and then Souda hears the chair sliding out and the click of shoes on the floor.

“I’m going ahead. Go get some sleep. I mean it. You can’t run on cola all the time. If you don’t go to your cottage yourself, I’ll get Nidai to drag your ass there.”

Souda opens his eyes and stares up at him… then _behhh_ sticks out his tongue. “Like you would!”

“Don’t test me,” Kuzuryuu warns him. And then, with a faint smirk, “And put that back in your mouth if you’re not using it.” With that, he turns on a heel and makes his way from the restaurant, leaving Souda staring after him for a good five minutes while he slowly processes that Kuzuryuu just made a pass at him in the middle of the restaurant.

When it finally clicks, he slams his hands on the table and stands up with a _“HAH?!”_ punctuated by a chicken bone leg being lobbed at his head ( _“oi, shut up, Souda! I’m trying to eat here!”_ ) and a little bump he sports for the rest of the day ( _“ow! Why are you even eating chicken, Owari?! It’s breakfast, right?! It’s breakfast!”_ ).

 

* * *

 

By this point, Souda is sure that Kuzuryuu’s somehow contracted some disease or another. Some… cold. He’s got to be feverish, to be acting as affectionately he has for the last week. And it’s not just those two incidents! Sometimes, Kuzuryuu’s brushed past him and touched their hands softly, let their fingers catch for a second, or he stands too close when they’re next to each other or _yesterday_ he even slid his hand over to take Souda’s under the table and held it for a full ten minutes until lunch was over!!!!

Needless to say, Souda is in a very high-tension state right now.

It’s not bad. It’s not bad at all. But it’s not good for his heart, either. He can’t take it. These surprise affectionate touches are driving him crazy and what’s more is that it’s flirting! It’s flirting, isn’t it?! It’s not inherently strange to flirt with one’s boyfriend but at this rate he’s seriously worried about Kuzuryuu going through a character change.

“Oi. Usami.”

“Huee?” the rabbit turns, confused, looking up at Souda, in all his pink-haired, sullen and sleepless-faced glory. “Ah, Souda-kun! What’s the matter? Did you need your teacher’s help for something?” She seems to sparkle, delighted at the thought.

“No way,” he splutters, “I just wanna know what’s going on with Kuzuryuu!”

Usami tilts her head, confused as a robot… rabbit… thing… can look.

“Kuzuryuu-kun?”

“Yeah!” Souda flails and points at her, accusingly. “There’s somethin’ up with him, right?! He’s sick or somethin’, right?! All week, he’s been all…!” He stops abruptly, blushes. “He’s been actin’…strange, got it?”

“Eh? Ohhh—” Beady little eyes sparkle with a sudden realization. “I see! There there, Souda-kun! There’s nothing wrong, Kuzuryuu-kun’s in perfect health! It’s probably just love. Love love!”

“Lo—”

Even if they’re in a relationship… the ‘l’ word doesn’t get thrown around much. Certainly, they’ve said it to each other, but privately, just the two of them, after… Souda flushes and clenches his hands at his sides and glares at the rabbit until she quails a little under his piercing look.

“W-why do you look so angry, Souda-kun? It’s a good thing! Everything’s happier with love. That’s why we’re having this heart-thumping field trip!”

“You don’t get it,” Souda sulks. “This seriously ain’t good for my heart. I’m gonna end up doin’ something drastic…” With those words, he turns and trudges away from a fretting Usami, who bounces around worriedly, uncertain how to take that ominous parting statement.

 

* * *

 

Today is a big excursion—the others had arbitrarily decided it yesterday, huffing about Usami always assigning them all tasks and for one day they _all_ should go somewhere. _All_ of them just happens to be quite a few. That’s what Souda is thinking as he walks along behind everyone, yawning and stretching. He’d managed to get some more sleep last night, though it didn’t help that at dinner Kuzuryuu went and offered him some food off of his plate by way of holding it out to Souda.

That classic couple scenario… that _ah~h_ that Souda had always thought he’d be doing with a princess like Sonia-san… No, not that it wasn’t good with Kuzuryuu, but he’d expected to be the one doing it! Eventually. Also he didn’t expect the whole _just eat the damn food, idiot_ from Kuzuryuu, which wasn’t romantic at all but it had gotten him to eat and not just sit there with his jaw unhinged, at least.

But he wasn’t banking on it being in the middle of dinner with everyone. Not that anyone had been paying attention. Again ( _if we’re bein’ flirty with each other around everyone, I at least want one of you guys to notice and react to it!_  Souda had despaired, feeling indignant that his worries turned out to be invalidated).

Souda glances to one side.

Kuzuryuu, naturally, is walking next to him, looking drowsy himself. A cute kind of drowsy, like a sleepy kitten or a bird or some other kind of small animal that you want to scoop up in your arms…

He stifles his train of thought as Kuzuryuu shoots him a dangerous look. “What were you thinking about just then, Souda? It better not have been anything _stupid_ ,” he says slowly, threateningly, and Souda purposefully looks off in the opposite direction.

“I dunno what you’re talkin’ about. Stop bein’ so suspicious.”

“I don’t wanna hear that from you.” Kuzuryuu clucks his tongue.

They both fall into a comfortable silence, following after the chattering group, Mioda leading the way with bouncing steps and enthusiasm, everyone else filling up the space with talking and laughter or griping. Souda feels a weird swell of fondness and grins to himself, ducking his head. Ahh. This is pretty good. The springtime of his youth that he’d always dreamed of…!

Speaking of. That sure is a hand, moving to brush his. Kuzuryuu has yet to completely hold his hand while they walk together, but he brushes their fingers now and then. Souda turns his head, staring at him, but Kuzuryuu’s still looking straight ahead… until a minute passes and Souda’s still staring, and then he has to grudgingly look his way.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” His eyebrow tics up, challenging, but somehow still cute.

“…no reason.”

Souda shrugs casually and looks ahead and Kuzuryuu’s eyebrows both hike up this time… A minute or two passes without finger-brushing and then it happens again. Kuzuryuu’s pinky, this time, just barely hooking around his and Souda’s cheeks flush and his heart’s swelling in his chest and _forget it all_ —

He wheels on Kuzuryuu so fast that Kuzuryuu flinches back in surprise, but Souda’s grabbing at his hand and pulling him in (ignoring a protesting “oi, Souda?!”) and ducking his head down to kiss him hard on the mouth. Yes, their noses bump uncomfortably. Yes, Kuzuryuu hammers at his shoulder with a fist. Yes, he’s 99% sure that this is not his best delivered kiss in the world and yes everyone is just in front of them but _forget everything_ he can’t take this anymore, all this affection and sweetness and…

The sweetness and affection disappears as Kuzuryuu whaps his head and he’s forced to pull back, injured, clutching the spot.

“What’d you do that for?!” he almost wails, anguishing at being _spurned_.

“What do you think,” Kuzuryuu hisses and slugs him again in the chest, making Souda stumble and clutch that spot instead, his head apparently fine now.

“I didn’t hit you when you were doin’ all that touchy-feely stuff like snugglin’ me and holdin’ my hand and—”

“Souda—” Kuzuryuu’s eyes widen, his cheeks flushing and he raises his hands in a placating gesture, as if to stave off the torrent that’s sure to come. His gaze darts to one side, expression morphing into something like panic, but by now Souda’s stopped listening.

“—gettin’ all close in the restaurant and feeding me?! The hell was with that! You know, I just wanted a bite, I didn’t ask you to do that, d’you have any idea what you were doing to me?!”

“Souda, _shut up_ —”

“And the flirting, too! How much do you think I can take! I—”

“Would you shut the fuck up?! Everyone’s listening, asshole!”

“Heh?”

Souda stops, blinking, turning his head. He stares at his classmates, who had all stopped (out of gentle concern for their two bickering friends and not at all to watch the silly romcom drama unfold) and who’re now all… looking… right… at them.

Kuzuryuu punches him. Again. Souda winces and whines and clutches the new punched spot. Again.

“Eeeehm,” Mioda begins, thoughtfully cocking her head, “should we excuse Fuyuhiko-chan and Kazuichi-chan from the trip? So they can go be lovey-dovey somewhere?”

“I suppose I could allow such a thing.”

“Uwoah! So cool! As expected, Byakuya-chan’s so generous!”

Saionji titters. “Ehhh, the pintsized yakuza and the creepy mechanic?! No way, gro~ss.”

“Hiyoko-chan,” is Koizumi’s gentle admonishment, “whatever they want to do is their own business.”

“Why’re we stoppin’ for, I want to hurry up and get there, I’m still hungry,” Owari groans.

“Patience, Owari, we’re witnessing a pivotal moment of youth! GOOD FOR THE BOTH OF YOUUUUUU!”

“…” Pekoyama stares, simply stares silently (unnerving) at Souda, and Souda abruptly feels as though he’s in trouble for some reason, even if he isn’t exactly sure why. A cold sweat starts along his spine and he swallows thickly.

“Fufufu, what foolishness, such things will only expose your greatest vulnerabilities and should be hidden away with all ones strength…”

“Oh, Tanaka-san, your hamsters came out, may I hold one?”

_S-Sonia-san… A reaction? Any at all…?_

“Er,” Hinata starts, pauses. And then again, “congratulations to the both of you?” Nanami nods drowsily next to him, echoing the sentiment with a “congratulations”.

Komaeda too follows suit, chuckling, “Ah, what a nice thing to happen, isn’t it?”

“C-congratulations… is it okay for someone like me to say something like that…? I-I-I’m sorry if it’s not!”

“Ugh, shut up, stupid pig bitch, who’d want to be congratulated by you!”

“ _Hiyoko-chan_.”

“Waah— Who thought that Kuzuryuu-kun and Souda-kun were interested in that genre too? Ufufu, if you ever need advice, you should just come to me, okay? I’ll definitely help you out.”

“I didn’t want these kinds of reactions!” Souda screeches and brandishes his finger at the collective lot of them while Kuzuryuu turns away and covers his face with a hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Though Mioda had insisted they do so, they hadn’t gone out together alone afterward. Well, they _had_ left (both of them too embarrassed to handle a trip with their classmates immediately after _that_ ), but not to go anywhere. Instead… they’re walking back toward the hotel.

Souda stares at Kuzuryuu’s back, the tension of his shoulders, and glances from side to side as though wishing he could find a secret path, plunge into that and run somewhere far away. Just for a little while. Until the burning embarrassment died down.

“Uh… Kuzuryuu?”

He sees Kuzuryuu’s head tip just slightly in acknowledgement.

“You mad at me?” he manages to ask, timidly. He hears a _tch_ and winces and shoves his hands deep into his pockets, shuffling his feet against the ground. Well, of course he’d be mad, it was Souda’s stupid fault in the first place, but before that, “Y-you know, you started it… wasn’t my fault…” The words sound weak and feeble to his own ears, though, so he lets them taper off, also because he’s nervous Kuzuryuu might actually be mad.

Kuzuryuu stops in front of him and Souda stops too, a couple of paces behind. He turns around, his cheeks flushed and his expression indignant. He opens his mouth and snaps: “What, is it my fault?! You were the one who couldn’t control yourself! Besides that, aren’t I allowed to touch you?!”

Well, when he says it like _that_.

“Y-yeah, I mean… of course… but…”

“So what? You ashamed of me or something, asshole?”

Danger. Danger zone. Souda’s pretty sure he’s in the middle of a field of landmines and if he trips up now he’s going to get worse than a couple of love punches (that he’s pretty sure are going to leave bruises, to be honest). He opens and closes his mouth a few times, squirming under Kuzuryuu’s glare. “Who’d be ashamed of you?!” he bursts out at last. “But did you really think my heart could take it?! Every time you did somethin’ my heart felt like it was going to explode, and you were being so _cute_ —” Kuzuryuu splutters and he ignores it “—and doin’ everything on your own and how was I supposed to keep any self-control like that!”

He stops, panting, and Kuzuryuu looks at him, wide-eyed and blinking and… then he blushes, raises a hand to adjust his tie and look away.

“…sorry. I didn’t realise it was like that for you. You want me to stop it?”

Souda digs the heel of his shoe down against the ground. “Just gimme some warning or somethin’ before you do stuff…” he mumbles.

Kuzuryuu’s expression is thoughtful for a long moment… before it lightens and he laughs and Souda’s heart _hurts_ god why does he like this guy so much. “Fine. You big baby.” He reaches back to him and jerks his head lightly, a _come here_ gesture. Souda walks closer like a wary animal, eyeing that hand, but he gladly curls his fingers with Kuzuryuu’s when their hands come together.

“Th’ hell are you calling a baby.”

“Obviously, you. Making a big deal out of everything,” Kuzuryuu says and shakes his head.

“It’s a big deal!” Kuzuryuu glances to him with surprise at the reaction, not slowing his walk toward the hotel. “I mean… y’know. I’ve never done this… stuff with anyone before.” Souda’s eyes narrow in a glare right after he manages to admit it, as though daring Kuzuryuu to tease him.

But… Kuzuryuu just looks pleased. “Oh. Is that so.”

“‘Oh, is that so’, what’s with that. You have or somethin’?”

“’Course not.”

“…then, good.” Souda furrows his eyebrows, though. “How the hell could you do that stuff so confidently, then?”

Kuzuryuu’s steps falter briefly and he looks away from Souda, reddening. Souda’s not sure whether to be worried or not for his answer. “Well… you know. I wasn’t thinking hard about it. Otherwise I probably would’ve been embarrassed,” he mutters, quiet enough that Souda could miss it if he weren’t paying attention that he is. “…don’t smile like that, idiot.”

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”

He tightens his grip on Kuzuryuu’s hand and Kuzuryuu glances down at it…and immediately softens. Ah, there it is. Souda likes his expression like that. He leans down and closer, hesitates, but kisses his cheek. For his trouble, he gets Kuzuryuu’s arched eyebrows. “Is that all?” he asks.

“Is that—you got any idea how difficult that was for me?!”

“Aa? You just kissed me in front of everyone earlier.” Kuzuryuu frowns at him.

“This and that are totally separate,” Souda mutters, blushing. “I just lost… control.”

Kuzuryuu shakes their hands apart, lifting his hand up, turning to face Souda so that his fingers can find their way to the back of his neck, sifting into the hair there, curling into it. “So just lose it again.”

 _Oi oi oi oi, what are you tryin’ to get me to do here,_ Souda thinks but he would imagine there’re very few people out there who could resist the person they liked staring at them with a gaze weighty with expectancy. He places nervous, sweaty palms at Kuzuryuu’s waist and pulls him in, leaning down, not rough this time, not banging noses as their mouths meet. Kuzuryuu twists his fingers snugly in his hair and opens his mouth against Souda’s, their teeth almost bumping for a second before it’s their tongues instead, pressing, and Souda’s knees wobble just slightly, a tremulous groan muffled but still ringing in his own ears somehow.

“Souda…” Kuzuryuu’s other hand slides up, twisting in his collar, holding onto that too. He never holds kindly, delicately, always has his fingers twisted or balled in something, his blunt nails in Souda’s skin, but that kind of commanding manner fits Kuzuryuu, even when they’re right in the middle of something like this.

“Mm?” Souda’s absentminded, forgetting they’re in the middle of the road, tentatively (delicately) biting on a lower lip, kindly so as not to make Kuzuryuu bleed accidentally. For his efforts, he gets a grunted sound, gets to see Kuzuryuu’s cheeks flush darker.

“We… shouldn’t do _this_ outside,” Kuzuryuu manages, voice low.

“Hah? You were the one—”

“Come to my cottage.” He was cut off before he could get a good tirade going, how rude, but just hearing that somehow-weighty statement (order? it certainly feels as though he can't disobey it) has Souda swallowing thickly and fidgeting and it has his ears burning to hear Kuzuryuu say that _here_ , when usually it’s nighttime and there’s no asking involved, just Kuzuryuu unceremoniously crashing his cottage or else Souda pestering him to let him go to his.

“I kinda need…you know… spiritual and mental preparation and…”

Kuzuryuu blinks. But he snorts and he smiles. “The fuck are you talking about now? Come on. We don’t gotta do anything you don’t want to.” Charmed by the smile, Souda’s the one to find his hand this time, to slide their fingers together and to step ahead of him.

If there’s anything Kuzuryuu can do, though, it’s calm him down. It’s impressive what a few words and a bit of deep trust and affection can do for someone. There’s no-one else who knows as much about him as Kuzuryuu does… well, perhaps Hinata, because he’s a busybody (affectionately said). So comfort comes easily… also because he responds well to affection and praise. So by the time Souda’s sitting on the edge of Kuzuryuu’s bed, he’s found his mental and spiritual preparedness, sliding his arms around Kuzuryuu’s waist even if he’s still standing, leaning forward to plant his face against Kuzuryuu’s stomach.

“What’re you doing?” Kuzuryuu says above his head, amused, his fingers pushing off Souda’s hat, combing through his mess of hair, all bad layering and spikes, a mishmash of styles.

“M’allowed to touch you too.”

“Thought you needed spiritual and mental preparation.”

“Shaddup, things change.”

Kuzuryuu rolls his eyes and moves forward, his hands planting on Souda’s shoulders. Souda blinks—and finds himself sprawled back on the bed as he’s shoved and weight is shifting on top of him and he’s looking up at Kuzuryuu, leisurely working his tie loose with his fingers and dropping it off to the side.

Oh. Ah. Souda’s mouth opens and closes a few times. This isn’t the first time. Not the first time they’ve been alone, not the first time they’ve done _something_ but it feels different this time around—for one, why’s he being pushed back and pinned on the bed like this?

“Hey, why’m I down here?”

Kuzuryuu arches a brow as he strips off his suit jacket next, his fingers deliberately undoing the first two buttons of his shirt. “You got a problem with it, Souda?”

“Mmmmmnnnnno?” Souda feels out the right answer as a knot of heat gathers in his stomach—Kuzuryuu’s undone a few more buttons, deliberately, his shirt open now to expose all the smooth skin of his neck and collarbone and upper chest. He swallows.

“Then good,” Kuzuryuu mumbles and ducks down to find his mouth. Souda’s hands lift, hesitant…but then they slide their way over hips, sides, up along Kuzuryuu’s back and he feels the way muscles shift under fabric with his touch. Like a cat, Kuzuryuu arches when Souda runs fingers down his spine, but not like a cat his breath hitches and he _bites_ at Souda’s lips to quiet himself, leaving Souda muffling a vaguely protesting sound at the sting. “It’s okay, I’ve got it.” And Kuzuryuu does in a way, running his tongue over the hurt and making Souda huff.

It doesn’t take very long or very much for Kuzuryuu to coax Souda out of his clothes, leaving them in a careless pile of yellow and white on the floor, Souda just in his boxers, bright, more vibrant even than the pink hair spilling in a tangled mess over his shoulders.

“You still got your shirt and pants,” Souda mumbles as they finish resettling, Souda with his head on some pillows… and Kuzuryuu still making himself comfortable straddling Souda’s middle. And true enough, Kuzuryuu’s still mostly clothed, though his shirt hangs open and Souda can reach up his hands, fingertips calloused from work skimming along his stomach, palms resting on his chest and splaying apart, mapping how much he can touch, feeling Kuzuryuu’s body shivering lightly under his hands.

“It’s fine,” Kuzuryuu sighs and leans down to kiss him, but he hears the clink of Kuzuryuu’s belt coming off, the sound of his zipper being drawn and his heart leaps up into his throat. His voice trembles in a moan, muffled right to Kuzuryuu’s lips, and Kuzuryuu hasn’t even touched him beyond getting him out of his clothes, teasing grazes of his fingers and mouth…

He wants Kuzuryuu’s clothes gone, though. It’s not fair. It’s especially not fair when Kuzuryuu divests him of his boxers and tosses them over his shoulder and leans over him, the fabric of that shirt, the ends of it trailing against Souda’s stomach. He sucks in a sharp breath and squirms and says something about Kuzuryuu’s clothes again which he intends to be an order for him to take them off, but Kuzuryuu merely makes an absentminded sound and palms at Souda’s dick to shut him up.

They’ve never gone beyond this, not beyond touching each other, but Kuzuryuu’s gaze is weighty and wanting and he watches Souda squirm and groan and buck into his hand and gently bats Souda’s hands away when he tries to reach for Kuzuryuu in turn.

“You want to do somethin’, right…? So… ‘s fine… if you do it—mmm.”

Kuzuryuu blinks, flushes, chews briefly on the corners of his lips before he urges Souda to move again. And Souda doesn’t like it at all, this new position with pillows under his stomach and his hips all raised, his knees pressing against the bed as his chin rests in the pillow his head had been propped up on. He can’t see anything, can only feel the slide of Kuzuryuu’s hands over his ass and back and hear rustles and the sound of his clothes dropping to join Souda’s on the floor.

And then he hears a cap opening and turns his head as though he just heard a gunshot, peering accusingly at Kuzuryuu over his shoulder.

“What…?” 

“You were prepared for this,” Souda hisses accusingly and Kuzuryuu draws himself up, pouring lube over his fingertips. When one touches Souda, he jolts at the cold, but Kuzuryuu rubs in a deliberate circle, enough to both make him relax and make him tense up even more.

“Quit saying it like it’s some kind of bad thing…” Kuzuryuu grumbles and leans over him, kissing the small of Souda’s back.

“I get to do it next time, got it?”

“Yeah, yeah…”

But Kuzuryuu’s sigh is laced with a smile, before his eyes narrow with focus, his other hand smoothing all up along Souda’s back, his nails catching and dragging up at the same time a slick finger pushes inside. Souda bows his head, both of his hands clenching at the pillow, clenching and relaxing, struggling, gasping a bit. He’s vaguely aware when he talks, muttering something like “doesn’t feel good” and it doesn’t, it’s strange and different, though it doesn’t hurt, but still Kuzuryuu pauses.

“Want me to stop?”

Souda doesn’t answer, several long moments pass before he shakes his head ‘no’ and Kuzuryuu starts again. He’s sure he says it again, a couple of times, telling Kuzuryuu it’s strange, it doesn’t feel right, and every time Kuzuryuu asks him that same thing, not impatient, in fact leaving kisses slowly along his back to soothe him and Souda stops saying anything at all. He dissolves into low panting breaths and groans, not knowing how many fingers it is, just that it doesn’t hurt, it doesn’t feel as weird anymore, far from it, it feels good and his softened cock aches again and he rubs it (as subtly as possible) against the bed underneath.

“It’s good now… right? Souda…” Kuzuryuu’s fingers are gone, sudden and it’s stranger than having them inside and Souda squirms, groaning shortly into the pillow until hands are dragging up his back, palms sliding over the backs of shoulders until curling around them slowly. He inhales deeply and lifts himself up slightly on forearms, glancing back—

And glad he did. He gets to see Kuzuryuu’s expression, after all, his eyes lidded and face flushed, lips damp and parted, and he feels the blunt press of Kuzuryuu’s dick against him, the rub of it, a moment and he’s pushing inside. He gets to watch Kuzuryuu’s eyes squeeze shut, a trembling gasp spilling out of those lips and Souda breathes out shakily, wanting him inside as much as he looks like he wants to be inside.

“It’s okay, Kuzuryuu…”

“Yeah.” Kuzuryuu’s nails bite into his shoulders and Souda groans approval, his head bowing, his hair sticking to his face, his neck, and he shakes each bit Kuzuryuu moves, feeling as though he’s being pushed into the bed, will sink into it entirely if he keeps going. But he does and Kuzuryuu drapes his weight over Souda’s back, his teeth biting down on the back of his neck and Souda hisses at the pressure, the animalistic possessiveness of it, and he pushes up against Kuzuryuu. There’s a sound between pleasured and protesting (“let _me_ do the moving, stupid”) but Souda ignores it, reaching blindly back with one hand until he can grip at Kuzuryuu’s fingers and pull that hand down, lace their fingers together firmly.

“Souda…”

Getting the vague sense he’s flipped some switch in Kuzuryuu, he gasps and groans and twitches with every movement he makes, yelps as Kuzuryuu’s free hand grips at one of his legs, pulling it open further and he doesn’t need to press that deep inside, Souda thinks frantically even while his stomach tightens. It makes him squirm and moan and he’s afraid he’s going to lose any sense of restraint or anything he’s got left in favour of just this…

“Wait, hol—Kuzuryuu—”

Kuzuryuu’s not listening, slides his hand inward, under Souda’s body and he bucks and keens shortly through his teeth as that hand wraps around him, tugs and strokes and pulls, a little rough, like the body bearing over him. He forgets about protesting, just presses the top of his head against the bed and pants out sounds that’d embarrass him usually, _usually_ but he doesn’t care anymore right now.

When he comes, it’s with Kuzuryuu’s teeth in his shoulder, hand gripping white-knuckled at his own, the other still touching, and Souda’s head is a whir until Kuzuryuu eventually stops too, slumping his weight on Souda’s breath. His hot breaths stir the hair at the back of Souda’s neck, head, and he squirms as the point of Kuzuryuu’s chin digs between his shoulders.

“Don’t move around so much,” Kuzuryuu mumbles in a low, roughened voice that makes Souda want to squirm.

“You’re heavy. You been eatin’ too much karinto.”

“Shut up.” Kuzuryuu digs a damp ( _and sticky_ , he knows from what and _wipe it off, already_ ) hand into his ribs, making him flinch and laugh, and Kuzuryuu’s smile presses against his back. “Thanks, Souda…” He kisses gently next, rising up slightly and nuzzling his nose right into the nape of Souda’s neck.

“You better not be thankin’ me for somethin’ like this,” Souda sighs. He’s too comfortable, too relaxed now to care about anything. He stretches a little, and Kuzuryuu reluctantly moves, settling alongside him on his stomach, his head turned slightly so he can look at Souda and nothing has ever been as embarrassing as this, he’s pretty sure. Nothing’s ever been as bad as gazing at Kuzuryuu all flushed with that soft look on his face, feeling fingers curling and rubbing at his back. But it’s good, too. Even though he doesn’t know how to handle it in the least.

“You know… you can do it too,” Kuzuryuu begins and, at Souda’s eager look, immediately flushes. “Not _that_ , idiot. I mean, yeah, but not now! Anyway. Fuck. You can touch me in public. You wanna touch me too, don’t you?” Souda doesn’t answer, just blinking at him for now. “I don’t know what the hell you’ve been worrying about with that, but I wouldn’t let anyone say anything. Not even those guys.”

His fingers brush up between Souda’s shoulders, palm cupping at the back of his neck.

Souda squirms closer and turns his head down, hearing a soft “hey” as he tucks his head under Kuzuryuu’s chin.

“I ain’t as embarrassin’ as you are, so I’m not gonna do it.”

“What the fuck,” Kuzuryuu mutters, trying to sound annoyed but his tone is too soft for it to really hold any weight. “Well, whatever. I’m still going to do things when I want to.”

 _I’m lying,_ Souda thinks, _I’m just gonna get you back. That’s what you get, surprisin’ me all those times._


End file.
